


Legends of Their Own

by sgteam14283



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Tumblr: jaegercon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when they were young, Chuck and Mako wanted to be legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> written for jaegercon bingo fill 'Jaeger Legends' and shows how even at a young age Chuck and Mako wanted to make a name for themselves. Don't own anything you recognize and enjoy.

“I’m going to be the best jaeger pilot ever.” Chuck stated as he straightened and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I’ll have the most kills and all the kaiju’ll be afraid when I show up.”

“Just like your father?” Mako asked as she tilted her head up to over at Chuck. They were supposed to be studying in the academy cafeteria while Stacker and Chuck’s father were with the recruits in a training simulation. Mako had been disappointed at not being able to watch them try and kill the holographic kaiju, she wanted to watch to prove that she wasn’t scared of the monsters anymore but Stacker refused to let her. 

Chuck huffed while frowning, “No. I’ll be better than Herc. I’ll be a legend.” 

“Why?”

“Why?” Chuck echoed, wondering why Mako didn’t understand that he had to be the best. “C’mon I’ll show you.” Sliding off his chair he beckoned for Max to follow as he walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. 

Mako briefly hesitated, they _were_ supposed to be studying after all, before scurrying after Chuck. As they made their way down the hallways she realized that they were headed towards the training rooms and knew that they were going to get caught. But then Chuck turned abruptly and stopped in front of a glass case filled with photos of jaegers and their pilots with the records they held. She recognized the names and stats, they were legends among those at the academy. The jaeger pilots who had to do so much with so little. 

“See these pilots? They’re the best and if we’re gonna beat the kaiju we have to beat _them_. Now do you understand?” 

Mako nodded, “But I don’t think that you can beat the neural handshake record. Nineteen hours? That’s a long time to be drifting with your partner.”

“Not when you’re fighting kaiju.” Chuck replied confidently. “Besides they way I heard it, the Russians weren’t even fighting-just patrolling. It shouldn’t even count.” 

“But you have to admit that’s a long time to be in someone’s head.” Mako argued, 

Chuck shrugged, “Yeah...well I’ll do it for longer.” Looking at the display he knew that he was going to be on there when he was old enough, or even before then. That’d show Herc that he was better at fighting the kaiju and would be able to save more people than him. Taking a step back he said, “I’m going outside, wanna come?”

“No thanks.” Mako shook her head and watched Chuck and Max run down the hallway towards the exit, turning back to the display after they disappeared. She looked at the pilots and jaegers and felt in awe of them-they were the first ones to fight against the kaiju, to take a stand in protecting the world from the terrors that emerged from the breach. 

Mako already knew that she wanted to be a jaeger pilot like Chuck and get revenge for her family. She’d be a legend in her own right, a legend for all the other children that had their families destroyed by the kaiju. 

The legend of the girl who fought back.


End file.
